Chase the Morning
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: She was a whispered rumor, or maybe rumor wasn't the right word, an urban legend? Healing abilities that surpassed the Legendary Slug Sanin Tsunade and her pink haired apprentice...and she was exactly what the Akatsuki were looking for...and pretty much every other hidden Shinobi Village.


**Chase the Morning**

 **Summary: She was a whispered rumor, or maybe rumor wasn't the right word, an urban legend? Healing abilities that surpassed the Legendary Slug Sanin Tsunade and her pink haired apprentice...and she was exactly what the Akatsuki were looking for...and pretty much every other hidden Shinobi Village.**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Naruto**

 **Pairing: Kagome/?**

 **Genre: Romance/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **-x-x-x-**

"This is exciting..."

Silence fell over a group of three, despite one females attempt to strike up a conversation with her quiet escorts. Black hair mussed by the wind and pulled back into a hasty ponytail, bright blue eyes darting back and forth between the men on either side of her, a young girl was walking with her hands bound by chakra strings.

"So, what were your names again? I could make some up for you, but I don't think either of you would appreciate the ones coming to mind."

"Tch, you don't shut up, do you, yeah,"

The girl blinked, at a loss for words, she looked to the blonde on her right who was looking mildly agitated by her nonstop attempts at conversation, "were you...asking, or answering your own question? I'm not sure, you said yeah at the end, so was that you answering a question you intended for me? Or do you still want me to answer?"

"Quiet..."

Turning her eyes to the other man, or boy, or...puppet? She wasn't sure, really. He seemed human enough, but her eyes were telling her something entirely different. The chakra funneling through his body was like any other human she'd encountered, but the aura surrounding him was completely different from anything human, demon or dead. He turned and met her eyes, as if to let her know he knew she was staring at him, which...she didn't really care, mind you...still though...his emotionless eyes did leave her feeling a bit nerve wrecked. The wind gave way to a new gust of unwanted hair in her eyes, the same for the puppet master across from her, his red hair brushing across his grayish brown eyes before he turned and looked in front of them again. His fingers tightening the strings along her wrists with barely a twitch of his fingers, causing her to cringe at the sharp pain in her wrists.

"Neither of you had many friends growing up, I can tell." Though her sarcasm was still going strong, she herself was exhausted from walking all day long. She had been at home just the night before, her life was quiet and easy. She had made a simple and easy life as a medic. Even if this world hadn't been hers to begin with, but that was all a tale best left in the past. She never cared to dig up her old memories, she wouldn't start now just because two men with outstanding levels of Chakra had chosen to kidnap her without explaining why.

"I will silence you physically if you don't stop talking on your own, consider this your last chance, yeah!"

She gave a hard glare to the blonde, smirking, she went ahead and tried her luck, "my name is Kagome, though I suppose you both already know this. Considering you kidnapped me. The two of you don't strike me as the type to go aimlessly kidnapping cute girls just for mere sport."

That seemed to be the last that the blonde could take, as he was really tired of listening to her, and they'd been on the road for less than half a day. Disappearing and then reappearing behind the girl, he pressed down on a pressure point and knocked her out with ease, catching her limp form in his arms as his _friend_ released her.

 **-x-x-x-**

"Tactless as ever, Deidara...I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"Sasori, you can't honestly tell me that she wasn't grating on your nerves too, yeah! We have a ways to go, and if she's going to talk the whole way, she may not make it to base alive."

"Leader wouldn't be too pleased about that,"

"I don't care about that, yeah."

Silence fell over the group once more, and carried on well into the night.

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome felt a twinge of pain in her head as the sun touched her eyes from behind her eyelids. Obviously she wasn't going to be able to keep the sun out of her eyes just by keeping her eyes closed, but she wasn't quite ready to open them yet either. Turning away from the light of the sun, she buried her face in the warm fabric that was beneath her. A light chuckle sounded in her ear, stirring her a bit from the dreams she was trying her hardest to cling to.

Cracking her lids enough to get an idea of who was laughing, she saw a lock of blonde hair fall in her line of view. _'Ah...the one who answers his own questions. I never did get names.'_ She realized, they no longer had her bound by the chakra strings of the Puppet Master. _"Are we there yet?"_ Her voice came out softly and tired.

The Puppet Master was the one to answer her, with a simply spoken " _no"_. She scoffed before stretching in the arms of the one holding her. "I can walk on my own, you don't need to carry me."

He raised a brow and frowned. "If you try to run, I'll knock you out again, yeah."

Nodding as he made to drop her, only for her to twist effortlessly in the air and land in a crouching position before standing gracefully before the two. "Well, how far ar we from your base?"

"...another day's walk."

She looked up at the sun and smiled, "we've been heading away from Fire Country...haven't we." It wasn't really a question, "in this direction, Hidden Valleys Village?" She questioned curiously. "At a days walk at this pace, that's roughly where we'd end up... _yeah_?"

The blonde blushed and brought both hands behind his head as he turned his head away from the girl so not to let her see the faint flush of pink that crossed his cheeks. "Don't mock me, yeah."

She laughed, "we should be able to get there before midnight if we run. Shall we see who's faster?"

The two both stared at her in confusion as they took in the kimono that she wore.

She undid the obi and her silk kimono fell weightlessly to the forest floor. Beneath the lightweight fabric was a pair of skin tight spandex shorts and a spandex black tank top. She pulled the band from her hair and let her hair fall loosely over her shoulders before running her fingers through her hair and fixing the ponytail neatly atop her head. "Better?" She kicked off the wooden Geta sandals and jumped lightly on the balls of her feet before grinning and taking off in a run. She wasn't attached to the clothes on her back, much less the shoes. Listening, she wasn't disappointed when she heard the padding sound of her _kidnappers_ running up beside her. "You aren't slow, obviously...faster than?"

"You won't get tired, will you, yeah?"

"...probably not. I'm used to long travels. My old traveling partner would push me even while I was tired, so I've gotten quite the stamina over the years."

Without much more said, the three were blurs in the forest as they ran towards the destination of the Akatsuki Hideout.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one of Chase the Morning.**


End file.
